Just Once a Year
by Tawnyblood
Summary: "Okay, trust me, it's edible okay? It's just a cupcake."/Happy birthday Canada!


_AN: Lawl I totally didn't have anything written for Mattie's birthday so you're going to have to deal with this. xD Pointless fluff (Can this even be called fluff?), what can be any better! A plot maybe. _

_

* * *

_

"Hey, hey, hey." Gilbert said, slowly kneeling down next to the limp figure. "Heeeey, Matt, you there? Earth to Mattie~" He tipped his head to the side, a silly smirk coming to his face before he leaned in. In the deepest and most foreboding voice he could summon, he snapped into his friend's ear, "Did you send the BOLO out yet?"

He stifled his chuckles as Matthew's head snapped back and he stumbled out of his chair to stand up. "Uargh, already did Boss! No hits yet!" He said, glasses askew on his face. His nose wrinkled up as his eyesight finally adjusted to the dim lit of the room and he looked around, eyes looking for his superior. He couldn't see anybody. "What the… my boss isn't here…"

"No shit Sherlock." Chirped Gil from where he sat comfortably on the ground. He smiled up at the glaring face of the Canadian before getting up. "I got worried when you didn't come home." He admitted with a simple shrug, answering his roommate's unvoiced question. His face grew little red and with his free hand he scratched his hair. "I thought the squad was working on another late case, but you didn't come home at two so I called that… druggie friend of yours."

The blonde shook his head, having long given up on changing Gil's low opinion of Mattias. Wait hold on, something about that sentence was odd. Matt looked at Gilbert, a small smile on his face. "You stayed up until two waiting for me?" His smile grew larger when Gil looked away in embarrassment, probably thinking that he was growing too soft or something. "Oh~ That's so sweet." Gilbert didn't protest when Matthew wrapped him in a hug.

He pried himself from his friend's embrace, mumbling something along the lines of '_This is so gay_,' before sipping something from his cup. Matthew watched him in silence, a small frown on his face. Now that he thought about it… he was pretty thirsty. Guess falling asleep in the middle of packing up your stuff does that to you.

"Can I have some?"

"This?"

"Yeah."

"No. It's my coffee. Go get your own. You have free coffee here."

"What? Come on… don't be so whiny. Sharing is caring."

"Well I'm not too fond of sharing whatever disease you might have." Gil snapped with a playful smirk on his face. It instantly fell when he saw that look on Matthew's face. Goddamit, did that boy _have_ to be his weak spot? He swallowed thickly, his shirt collar a bit too tight all of a sudden. "Fine, fine, I'll go get your some of your freaking coffee." He walked off.

Matthew smiled at his back as he sat back down in his comfy chair, his bum slipping back into the imprint he left behind. It was a bit disturbing. He nibbled on his lip as he nervously started straightening out his desk. That look on Gil's face wasn't very… comforting. Waaay too mischievous.

Five minutes later, most of it consisting of him trying to pull the coffee maker out of its plug, came Gil with two cups in hand. He glanced around the place, never really been in Matthew's workplace for this long. Then he saw Matt himself, the boy resting on his desk sleeping… again.

He smiled as he set one cup to the side.

The way he woke up this time wasn't as… pleasant as the last time. He woke up to the sound of Gilbert's very unique laughter and that wasn't unpleasant or anything. Matt was used to that by now, but he wasn't used to the sight of his best friend trying to balance a cup of hot coffee. On his palm. That belonged to an arm that was reaching upwards and… towards him.

Matthew made a lunge at the cup.

"GIL! What the hell are you doing!"

"Look! I can balance it!"

"Gil! You're going to drop it!"

"I'm gonna spike it! I'm gonna spike it, Matt! Watch!" And sure enough, Gil threw the cup up and over their heads, and Matthew shielded his face thinking, '_He's going to pay my hospital bills._' He knew something was up when Gilbert crumpled to the ground clutching his stomach, his eyes squinted shut from laughter.

Matthew stared at the confetti littering covering them.

"Happy birthday Matt! _Liebling!_"

"Fuck you Gil. I thought that was real coffee… where's my coffee anyways, eh?"

He frowned at the blonde. "You're so boring." Gilbert commented offhandedly as he picked himself and retrieved the actual cup of coffee. He handed it over to Matthew, the frown still on his face. "It's your birthday, lighten up birthday boy."

"I know… it's just… there's a lot on my mind. The guy's still not confessing and I think we might have nabbed the wrong guy in the end."

"Ew jobs. No more talking about jobs for the rest of the day, man."

"Gil… have you seen where we are at the—"

He pulled away, a smile on his lips before he touched both their foreheads together. "You were talking too much." Gilbert stated before his gaze shifted downwards to the ground. His smirk grew wider as he leaned in closer for another kiss.

Matthew let out a little chuckle, but made no move to stop another and another kiss. "I should talk more often…"

"You should." Gilbert pulled away abruptly, setting a little box onto Matthew's desk. He forced the birthday boy to sit down before motioning at it. "I uh, made it for you." He looked away before looking back at Matt to see him looking at him oddly. He put his hands up. "Okay, trust me, it's edible okay? It's just a cupcake."

Violet eyes looked at the cupcake resting inside its box skeptically. Nothing Gilbert makes comes out right. There was always something wrong with it… like when he made that pastry. Tasted good, but once you put drizzle on the sauce you get a chemical reaction and the whole thing explodes. Matthew nibbled his lip as he opened the box and pulled out the cupcake.

And now he knows what's wrong.

"Gil? Why is it so heavy?"

"It's not… heavy."

Matthew let go of the cupcake and both watched in silence as the thing dropped down like a cannonball. It landed on the desk with a loud _thump_ and Matt crossed his arms over his chest, looked up at Gil with a '_You-thought-this-was-edible?'_ look. He let out an exasperated sigh when the Prussian started whistling. "Gil. It's a brick. It's a brick disguised as a cupcake. You can kill somebody with this."

To make his point, he licked off all the delicious (and edible) icing before turning to a wall. He aimed and he fired. Matt looks back up at Gil as he nods knowingly at the new dent in the wall. "Yep. Ain't it a masterpiece?" The Prussian said, sauntering up to the cupcake.

Matthew catches the cupcake with ease and sets it onto the corner of his desk. He tips his head to the side. "Oh look… it's a paper weight." He noted, smiling as he rearranges the cake.

"Well… at least it found a reason to live." Gilbert joked, walking over to his love. He rested his head into the crook of Matthew's neck, blonde hair tickling his nose as he nuzzled into the neck. "Ahhh… I feel like a wuss." He wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist, pressed his lip to the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah, well, you're a federal agent's wuss then."

"Oh wow thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

"I know."

He hums into the blonde's neck before pulling away much to the Canadian's disappointment. He pulls up his sleeve, looks at the watch on his wrist before he looks up at the clock. He growls. "I should be going, need to get some sleep." He said, pressing a kiss to Matt's temple. "Unlike you, I have regular hours. Happy birthday _Liebling._"

"Ah… Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"… I love you too."


End file.
